Miles
Early Life As far as he knows, Miles was born and raised on the SurGro Maraschino Corporate Farmworld, a backwater agricultural planet in a system which is accessible only through freight jumpgates. Records indicate that he shows up as 'Mathison Mohr' during an employee survey of one of the ships hauling seasonal crop harvests from the planet, but that he left his employee position shortly after reaching a more populated port. He pops up again in university records for another system sometime later, but he dropped out before completing a degree. Overall his life was seemingly uneventful prior to his being brought up on charges. Trial and Incarceration Word is, Miles is in jail for liquifying the crew of a ship that he was on in order to deliver a shipment of illegal goods "at any cost" to a destination. His life skills boil down to AI programming and other scientific and academic pursuits. He works in the Kitchen serving food, and often remarks about the revolting nature of the food when it's bad. When he first arrived he was assaulted and near fatally stabbed by Lisa Mild, so he's pretty wary about being around her. Since then, she lost her hand somehow. He avoids interacting with her and will pretend to not see her if she's in the area. Unless she's nearby him, then he just stares at her like she's about to go nuclear. Personality Miles is excessively polite, though he often says inappropriate or random things. He comes across as being perpetually nervous not only because of this, but also because he has twitchy mannerisms. He holds open doors for people, and closes doors behind himself. Looks very sad when he's interrupted while doing something. He's very susceptible to being bullied, and has a childlike reaction of 'go mope elsewhere' if he's directly prevented from doing whatever it is that he feels is his job. Miscellaneous If he's observed while he believes he's alone, he remains completely stationary. He doubtless has an infolink that he's using. He has an unsettlingly perfect smile. His hair and skin are perfect. He's very good looking, in an unconventional way. Thoughts and Opinions YUTANI * Santana - "Do you want me to write on this? Okay. Here too? Sure." * Spezzler - "MaySynth is a solid brand of mid-grade augmentations." * Win-Win - "Who? No, I don't think I've had the pleasure. Sorry." * Slane - "I think all I need is to replace a few key compensators, and it should clear up any problems..." * Frank - "Sorry, I don't know him well enough to say much." * Wilhemina - "No, I don't need an assistant. Thank you." * Theron - "After-market, low grade, poor quality workmanship augmentations. Or, sorry, you mean her personality? I don't know...Nice?" Homotype * Recessives - The basis of what we all were, in a way. * Psychics - Augmented not in body but in mind. * Cyborgs - Servicing augmentations to help these people is one of my primary goals. * Gene Augmented Humans ' - I'm not sure I understand the finer points which distinguish these individuals from Recessives. * 'Militarized Post-Humans - Hello, , how may I assist you? * Necrotypes - They occur due to a fungus, that is all I know. * Hemophages - I've never heard of a hemophage, let alone encountered one. Status * Inmates -''' You'll excuse me if I don't trust any of you. * '''Employees - You'll excuse me if I don't trust any of you, either. Gang * The Toolmen - I don't see why they have as much power as they do. * The Staff - They seem to like me because I am polite and I am rarely late. * The Founders - They frighten me. Rumor has it that :...he's a coward, and he hides constantly. :...he got in trouble for telling Dr Post to 'stop lying' in AI-Loglan Directive. :...he spends most of his earned credits buying synthesized cherries. :...he's the bitchboy of the Staff's leader, Katerina Saint. :...he knows ballet. Category:Character Category:PC Category:Inmate Category:PC-MJ Category:Cyborg